Maria's Journal
by EmilyVonTrapp
Summary: [One-shot] Georg finds Maria on her mountain writing in her journal. He finds out about her past and her present thoughts.


so, a new one-shot! it's a bit sad but also funny and romantic!

hope you enjoy!

* * *

Maria lay at her favorite spot on the Untersberg lost in the words she wrote in her journal. She took it everywhere with her. If something important came to mind, or if she just wanted to get rid of lost thoughts, she would write, draw or scribble little notes in it, or long letters to someone without ever sending it but still she got the feeling she could tell her worries to someone. Maria loved to draw. She often drew the beautiful hills or the small river running down it, never getting enough of the lovely nature always finding something new to explore. She lay spread upon a blanket on her stomach resting herself one of her arms drawing little doodles with the other. She started to hum a soft tune getting lost in her own little world. She swung her legs back and forth to the rhythm of the song. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the man approaching her.

He, as softly as he could, approached her. He kneeled next to her his face only inches away from hers. "You could easily sell out Picasso with this" He whispered in in her ear, before giving it a soft kiss "Ohh!" She jumped up before tripping over her own legs falling down again a few feet from the blanket "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said clutching her hands to her chest "How did you know I was here?" She asked curious "The children told me you were up here," He started "I told Max I went into town of course," He chuckled "not that I went to find you" He added flipping through the pages of Maria's journal "No! You can't read that!" She got up to pick up her journal. She snatched it out of his hands holding it to her chest her face red with embarrassment. "We are going to be married and you're already having secrets from me?" He said in a more teasing tone but it turned serious when she saw her expression fell as she looked down at her lap. Both didn't speak for a while but then Maria spoke up "My father gave it to me, well he didn't exactly give it to me, I got it for my 12th birthday, he… he had died 5 years ago, so my uncle gave me this package with a letter from my father" She cleared her throat trying to find the right words "I would go to high school and he said that I would need a journal to write in about things that troubled me, or things I like, not that there were that many around that time," She gave a slightly uncomfortable smile. So that's why she didn't want him to read it. She would probably write about her 'wicked' childhood. "Maria," He spoke "nothing that you will tell me will make me stop loving you, everything that has happened good or bad it's in the past, and understand that you don't want to want to tell it to me but may I?" He motioned to the journal in her hands. She hesitantly looked up at him before nodding slowly. She handed him the journal. She looked at hands wriggling in her lap. "Come here" He looked up to see Georg motioning for her to move closer. She sat next to him laying her head on his shoulder as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder the other one holding the journal. He flipped through the pages a bit before starting to read "Today was a good day," He started "My uncle allowed me to stay at Abby's house for dinner, well luckily it was her mother who called because if I would've asked him myself he probably would've hi-" He stopped looking at Maria who had already buried her face in his chest "He… He probably would've hit me… 'of course you can't go there you stupid girl! Did you see the chores you still have to do!' He would have said" He flipped through the pages again finding another spot to continue "Why does he need to be so mean? Why was mother so nice when he was so mean? They were family how could they be so different? I wish they were still here… I" There it stopped. The I was slightly faded and it had a small red stain on the other page "I tried so hard to get that stain out," She said trying to hold back her tears "but I wouldn't want the journal to f-f-fall apa-" "Oh, Maria, my love" He pulled her closer rubbing her hand soothingly over her back. She felt her tremble against him as he felt his shirt get wet by her tears. "Y-you can c-continue…" she said after a while "Maria if you don't want me t-" "No I have to do this, you have to know this" she said letting out a sigh as her tears had died down "Maria you don't have to do anything," He told her looking at her with a loving expression "I- I know you would never force me to do anything but, I have to do this, I don't want to start our marriage on secrets" His eyes asked for some kind of approval for him to continue so she nodded telling him to go on. He started a little bit further in the book "He got himself drunk again, luckily he passed out so that will give me enough time to run" This page was slightly torn and a little brown from what he guessed something wet. She must have been crying "I have just enough money for the bus to Salzburg, to Nonnberg Abbey" She leaned her head back on his shoulder again following the words with her eyes "I had turned 18 that day before…" She was happy he had skipped a piece, because as she matured and grew certain feminine parts…. She had to tell him eventually… "I… I couldn't take it anymore… He tried several times to… I didn't have a lock… So I had to use... use a… chair… hoping he wouldn't… break through… and he never did… he was to drunk anyway" Her expression now turned cold. when she got older she wasn't always sad, mostly she just felt pity for the man she used to call her uncle, her family, but even at a young age she found out that he didn't act like family at all "I left to go to the Abbey, hoping god would know what to do, my mother always told me that if I didn't have the answer god would help me find a way, I never lost my faith in god"

The next page was empty before starting at a later point in her life "I stopped writing for a while I couldn't write happy thoughts in a book that held so many bad ones…" She buried her face deeper into his chest "But I started writing in it again when something new came on my path and even the reverend mother couldn't help me with that" He started reading " 7 children! I am now the governess of 7 children! They are a funny bunch though, I don't know about all of them yet, but I know they just need some love, especially from their father, but well, what happened to him is non of my business but, he is a bit firm I guess you could call it, and he doesn't look like a sea captain at all!" The mood had softened a bit. Maria's breath was steady again as she pointed out the little drawing she made of a very angry Georg. "Ah the argument by the lake?" He asked her raising a curious eyebrow. She nodded. He turned a page. He smirked when it read "THE CAPTAIN IS TERIBLY LOUD WHEN HE IS ANGRY!" "HE IS ALSO STUPID AND STUBBORN!" he started laughing harder "So that's what you really thought of me!" He smirked "Well, not anymore, you've changed" She smiled her statement was proven on the next page "He isn't as bad as I thought, I guess he just needed someone to open his windows so he could see what was right in front of him, 7 beautiful children who love him very much, and he loves them back, and from what frau Schmidt has told me they will become a family again, I mean if what she said was true, that the captain and the baroness are to be married, yes married, he will be married and they will be happy and don't need me anymore…" "well seems you are needed here very much!" He said kissing her temple. She gave a small smile. He flipped through the pages again until they went white. He flipped back a bit until he reached her last entry. "Oh finally back on my mountain again, it is definitely tiring sometimes managing 7 children and planning a wedding!" she smiled at the words she just wrote an hour ago "Are your tired?" Georg asked concerned "No I'm fine really! Its just that, well I'm planning the wedding during the day and of course try to spend time with the children, and well, in the evening we try to sneak away from our very… observant… Chaperones" She smiled "The day does get busy when one is trying to do all that!" now he smiled too. He continued reading "But I don't mind, It will all be worth it in the end, yes it will," "oh yes… then we'll be married… then we'll be Captain and Baroness von Trapp… oh I'm not sure if I'm that fit to be a baroness… I mean I always had a slight dislike for well, _the baroness_… I can't become like her!" She blushed the last words she really did write that she disliked his ex-fiancé… "Oh so you didn't like her that much _fräulein_?" he smirked as her face turned redder "Well neither did I!" he laughed as he pulled her closer. He thought he was doing the right thing, but what was right when everything felt so wrong? He continued reading "I'm not sure about being a baroness… but I think I'll make a good mother, or at least I hope… or if I'll make a good wife…" she looked down at her lap getting a bit nervous about her confession. "Maria," Georg lifted her chin up so that their eyes met "you'll be a great mother to the children! And I know you will even be a better wife! And well as for being a baroness… they don't really climb mountains do they? I mean they wouldn't want to get their outfit all smudged…" Maria looked at her skirt brushing away the little pieces of brown sand leaving a shadow of brown on it. Her cheeks turned bright red "uh… no they… don't…" She looked at him with a slight embarrassed smile "I was only teasing my love, I don't care about all of those things, I don't care about society, or about standards or scandals or any of those stupid rules," His gaze was full of compassion and if Maria didn't look away she probably would've drowned in his dark blue eyes "The only things I care for are right here, or well seven of them are at home but, the only thing I care for is you, whatever other people say, I won't listen to them, I love you and nothing could change that, certainly not the opinions of others"

"Oh…" Maria was so lost for words that she didn't know what to say "yes… well… you made that quite clear" she let out a small giggle "I love you to Georg!" she said as she leaned back into his shoulder. He kissed her temple as the spoke again "So, Max thinks you're in town?" She laughed "Well the mountains do belong to Salzburg don't they? So yes I'm in town!" He laughed also. Maria cleared her throat turning serious again "Georg," She said looking at him "thank you… for…" without continuing Georg knew what she meant "for you I'll do anything, I'm… glad… that you wanted to share that with me… you don't know how proud I am of you…" His hand slowly caressed her cheek "What you have been through… sharing this with me…" He gave a soft smile when she began to speak "Thank you for reading it with me… and for not… running away after all you've read about m-" he cut her off "Well you were the one who ran away from me remember? Shouldn't I be more afraid of you running away from me?" they both had to laugh before he continued speaking "I could never run away from you Maria, I could only run towards you" His hand still caressed her cheeks as she leaned into his touch. His touch always seemed to send shivers down her spine, even if it was a simple touch of the hand or a caress of the cheek. Both had their eyes closed enjoying the moment together not noticing they had moved so close already "Ouch!" They both let out a groan as their heads bumped together "oh I'm sorr-" "I'm so so-" they both tried to apologize at the same time. They both laughed noticing that didn't really work "I love you" Georg told her moving closer again being careful not to bump against her head again "I love you too" Maria said her head now softly touching his. They both let out a chuckle before their lips met. Georg deepened their kiss as he slowly let them sink down onto the blanket. He pulled her on top of him before Maria pulled away and spoke up "Dinner!" She exclaimed "What time is dinner?" "Around 6 I think…" Georg replied kissing her again, but Maria pulled away again "What time is it?" She asked puzzled "How should I know?" He answered as his lips touched hers again "Georg!" Maria said playfully slapping his arm "What? I left my watch on my desk, and look at this you don't even have one! Which reminds me I definitely need to buy you one!" He said kissing her wrist several times "I'm serious! Come on Georg! I'm really trying not to be late again!" She said trying to get up "Oh? When did you start trying?" He teased her. Maria let out a groan slapping him on his arm getting up. "Ok, I coming!" He got up folding the blanket putting it in the basket. Maria grabbed her journal laying it in the basket next to the blanket. Georg took the basket in one hand holding the other one out for Maria to take which she did. Walking down they heard the clock chime 6 times. "Darling tell me, when did you want to start trying to get on time again?" He smirked "Well, this time It's entirely your fault!" She let go of his hands as she started to run "If we run we can still make the train down the hill!" Georg laughed as he continued walking. No this time he didn't mind running late. No, he didn't.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
